


Too Sad To Stay Silent

by orphan_account



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Acceptance, Accepting Apologies, Apologies, Begging, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Duncan accidentally flirted with a girl, causing Klaus to grow jealous. After not talking to him for a few days, Klaus might finally cave.
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Too Sad To Stay Silent

Klaus, seated in the back corner of library located at Prufrock Preparatory School, was not pleased to see Duncan walk in through the doors. 

He was hidden enough to be out of Duncan's line of vision, but close enough to see him talking to Ms. Caliban. Assuming he was asking where Klaus was, he got up to move to another spot in the library. He didn't want to talk to him. 

"Klaus, no! Please wait." It was only a loud whisper, but it was enough for Duncan to be heard. 

Klaus continued walking until he got to the other side of the library. Still in the back, farther away from the entrance doors. 

As he sat down, Duncan caught up. He buried his nose in his book, pretending to be interested in the topic. 

"Klaus," he tried. "you haven't talked to me in three days. I miss your voice."

Klaus didn't look up.

It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to Duncan. He did. He wanted to talk to him _so_ bad, but Duncan couldn't learn from nothing. Besides, it wouldn't be too long before Klaus couldn't take not being around Duncan for most of the day. He only needed to hold up for a bit longer. 

" _Please_ , Klaus. You're driving me crazy." Klaus could hear the hurt in his voice. It pained him to the core, but he didn't let go, not yet. 

He turned his body away from Duncan, making a failed attempt to drown him out. 

Duncan's arms wrapped around Klaus's waist, fingers tickling his sides slightly. Klaus forced himself not to move. Duncan leaned his head against Klaus's, resting his chin on his shoulder. He snuggled up comfortably into the crook of Klaus's neck, making a show of inhaling his scent.

When Klaus didn't react, he sighed softly, yanking away violently. 

"I said I was sorry," His voice cracked. "I said I was sorry." He repeated himself. 

Klaus heard him sniff from behind him and his heart broke. "Ok, b-but..." There was a pause before he spoke again, Klaus could tell that he was full on crying now. "I love you."

If Klaus wasn't frozen before, he was now. They'd never used the word 'love' before, even after dating for a little less than a year. Duncan's soft footsteps started walking away and Klaus started to think he'd taken it too far. 

He sighed. "Duncan..." 

The footsteps stopped. 

Klaus didn't know what to say. Of course he loved Duncan. Hell, he loved Duncan with his whole heart, but It was unlikely. However, going without Duncan had driven him crazy as well. 

Crazy enough to go for it. "I love you too."

Neither of them turned around before Duncan spoke again. "Really?"

Klaus chuckled, loosening up. "Yeah."

It was silent. Just when Klaus started to worry that Duncan had left without him noticing, he was pounced. 

Pounced by Duncan himself, and showered with kisses. Duncan's face was still wet from the tears, so Klaus took it upon himself to swipe them away with his thumb. Duncan looked him in the eye from him doing so. They made eye contact. Klaus smiled softly. Duncan returned the gesture. 

"Hey, Klaus?" Duncan asked. 

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

Klaus's smile turned more sly. He kissed Duncan before he had the chance to regret his decision. 

It felt like heaven.


End file.
